


Stockholm

by maximegaudreault



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximegaudreault/pseuds/maximegaudreault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est une histoire en partie inspirée par mon ex petit copain qui a passer cinq ans a me battre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm

Le froid, c'est la seule chose que ma peau ressent contre les barreaux métalliques de ma cage. Je suis accroupi et je pleure en silence en regardant l'horloge. Il est bientôt l'heure de mon châtiment quotidien. La porte s'ouvre et Alpha se place devant moi. Il fait claquer sa matraque contre la cage. Il l'ouvre et m'ordonne de sortir je me fais plaquer contre le mur et me fais rouer de coups.  
\- T'es à moi ! Dis-le.  
\- Arrête s'il-te-plaît, ça fait mal!  
Je hurle et je sens du sang couler le long de mon dos.  
\- Dis-le et j'arrêterai peut-être. Convaincs-moi.  
\- je suis à toi, je suis à toi!  
Je pleure et il continue de me frapper.  
\- Je suis à toi… Je t'en pris, je n'en peux plus.  
\- T'es a moi et je suis le seul qui peut te sauver la vie en ce moment. Alors, Oméga, tu vas gentiment te pencher et écarter les jambes. Pour ton bien, coopère.  
Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant de lui obéir. Je le déteste, mais il est le seul à m'avoir tendu la main lorsque je vivais de la générosité des autres, alors je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Et j'ai vite appris que je dois lui obéir si je veux manger, car je ne peux plus me permettre de maigrir davantage; je n'ai plus que la peau sur les os. Je retiens mon souffle et j'attends que la sensation de brûlure s'estompe. J'entends Alpha qui grogne et qui halète qui halète en moi. Je pleure, pleure, pleure… En un dernier coup violent, je sens mon sang et sa semence couler le long de mes cuisses. Je sens une langue se balader sur la morsure le log de mon cou. Alpha s'écarte de moi en enfile son pantalon. Il me regarde en souriant. J'a envie de le frapper. Il sait très bien a quel point je déteste me faire prendre contre mon gré.  
\- Demain, tu seras enfin majeur. Tu auras l'âge de décider de vivre par toi-même alors tu sera libre. Mais n'oublie pas que je t'ai donné un toit et que je t'ai nourri durant toutes ces années où tu étais dans la rue. Tu me dois la vie et tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour ton bien. Je t'aime Oméga…  
Je suis sidéré. L'homme qui m'a séquestré durant toutes ces années et que je croyais être un monstre pleure devant moi. Il m'a en quelque sorte sauvé la vie lorsque j'avais le plus besoin d'aide. Je m'en veux tant de le haïr. Il est un être humain comme tout le monde en fin de compte. Personne ne m'avait déjà dit ressentir de l'amour pour moi auparavant. J'ai peut-être été trop dur envers lui.  
\- Tu vas vraiment me libérer demain?  
\- Oui, tu seras libre.  
Je saute de joie. Je ne me souviens plus combien de temps je n'ai pas revu la lumière du jour. Il m'enferme de nouveau dans ma cage mais pour la dernière fois. 

Je regarde fixement l'horloge jusqu'au matin. Je ne réussi pas à m'endormir, car dans un sens, je n'arrive pas a m'imaginer vivre sans Alpha. La porte s'ouvre et je sursaute. Il ouvre la cage et il m'aide à m'habiller. Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, il me prend par les épaules. J'ai du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Tu es libre de faire comme tu veux. Je ne peux te retenir plus longtemps.  
Je sors et je me plante devant la rue. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je repense à la discussion de la veille et j'en viens à la conclusion que je l'aime. J'ai fini par développer de l'affection pour lui. Je rebrousse chemin et j'entre chez lui. Je l'embrasse en pleurant.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Alpha.  
Je descends à toute vitesse à la cave et je m'enferme dans ma cage. Je suis enfin chez moi.

 

Dans sa tête, Alpha se félicite. Il a bien dressé son chien


End file.
